Wasted
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: Perhaps a new life after the war would be good. then again I wasn't told I would be joining a new war. nor that I would be a child when I join it. well Kyuubi I guess you get the last laugh, I'm sure going to miss your company. not sure where I want to go with this. Will it end up being a romance or something? who knows.
1. Prolog

Wasted

Prolog

It was in my final moments that I noticed something was wrong. Kyuubi was doing something. The war was finally over and with it so was my purpose. After all what else did I have to live for? I know what your thinking, what about my friends right? Well truth be told I don't have any honest friends still around. Those from my generation that still dwell in this world are traitors to me. I only have one design in their eyes. A weapon. No matter how many times my long since dead friends and I tried no one saw me as anything other than a demon fox. So what exactly that fox was doing had me curious. He couldn't break the seal so what was he planning?

Sinking into the familiar tunnels of my mind I watched in curiosity as the fox gathered what chakra was left. It was floating in small wisps around the damp area of his cage. His normal scary figure had shrunk into that of a newborn fox kit. Everything seemed so wrong.

"Kyuu? What are you doing? We were doomed to die on this mission. I thought we had agreed on that." I couldn't keep the sadness from my voice as I watched his last attempt at life. In the last months before the battle we had come to a common understanding of sorts. He wasn't the big bad fox everyone thought and I wasn't the happy go lucky idiot everyone knew. I can't say we became friends but it would be nice.

"I'm giving you another chance is what I'm doing. I can't stand to go out this way and I doubt you like it either. They wont celebrate you after this. They wont put you on a pedestal hailing you as a hero. They wont grant you anything which you so desperately deserve. So I'm giving it to you. Think of it as a going away present." Confusion and fear became my most immediate emotions.

"Who says I want another chance? These people will never accept me no matter how many times I try. Whats the point of doing it all again? Just to experience their torture all over? Do you wish to spite me that much?" I whimpered at the end. I couldn't do it. I would die before a year was up if I had to experience that hell again.

"Kit. Don't doubt me now. Not after we agreed to die together. I'm not sending you back to the past. Not in this world. I would never put you through the demons of that village again. No betrayal, no lies, just a new start in a new world. I promise you no one there will hate you, rather you will be cherished by your new race. That much I can guarantee." I couldn't stop the tears the flowed nor the small hiccups that burst forth. How could I not be sad about this farewell?

"Just remember one thing for me okay? Don't trust anyone until they have proven themselves. Hide and stay safe from the evils of this new world. Only help when you feel it absolutely necessary or when one you trust is about to perish. Please, for me, live." then everything was gone. There was no fancy burst of light. No feeling of floating or falling. Just a darkness, my sadness, and the feeling of nothing.

A breeze twisted in my hair intertwining leaves and dirt. The sound of nature and hoof beats filled my abnormally sensitive ears. Mentally scanning my body for injury I found nothing. Lowly opening my eyes I greeted this new world which my last friend had sent me to. Giant trees, larger than the ones local to Konoha, towered above me. Greenery which was in every direction I looked possessed a calming aura. Closing my eyes I inhaled the fresh air. There was no smell of death on the air, no foul odor of rotting corpses or ash. I felt myself relaxing into the soft moss below me.

I would've fallen into a deep sleep if not for the flare of battle close to my position. Jumping to my feet I staggered. Looking down at myself I noticed something odd. Surely an adult would not be this small. Did Kyuu turn me into a child? Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. Halting by my ear I about screamed at what I felt. My once round ears had become pointed. What had he done to me. shaking off my discomfort I glanced at my new attire. Simple discolored green pants and shirt with an overly large black tunic. Pulling the hood up I decided to be discreet and venture towards the sound of war.


	2. Childlike Rationality

Wasted Chapter One: Childlike Rationality

The sound of screams filled the clearing ahead of me. The stench of blood tainted the once fresh air. What did I think I was doing heading towards battle? For all I know I'm just a child in this place. Rethinking my previous decision I took a step back before an unadulterated fear sprang forth. There was a hideous _thing _standing in front of me. Malicious intent seeped from it. It's putrid black skin gave off a rank stench, even the blood it seemed to have bathed in didn't deter the smell. Metal like armor hung from its chest which seemed to shudder as it's arm lifted a blade.

For years I had lived in war. All my training and experience in this one moment had vanished. I could do nothing but feel my body shake and watch as death gleamed in my enemy's blade. A high pitched whistle and solid wet smack had me blinking owlishly at the now fast falling beast. It's eyes dulled and it fell with a crash taking me to the earth with it. A physical shock seemed all that my body needed as a mutated guttural scream ripped out of my throat. All sound stopped as my breath ran out. There were no more screams besides my own.

Whimpering I attempted to push the arm which had me pinned away. Gladly it worked. Yet not everything can go as planned. As soon as I was free from the corpse I was lifted into the hands of a stranger. Immediately I thrashed around as a growl began to build in my throat.

"_Legolas? What is it?" _The musical quality to the voice had me relaxing at least that was before Kyuubi's warning popped in my head. Don't trust anyone. I reminded myself and renewed my vigor to escape. Especially when you can't understand them. I felt my weight being shifted and saw a hand cross in front of my face. These people, even if they did just save me, did not have the right! Jerking back I slid elegantly from my captors grip. Jumping back a few feet I took a defensive stance and watched. They would not catch me off guard.

The one who had picked me up was surprisingly beautiful, in a manly, who am I kidding, _feminine_ sort of way.He had long blond hair that was braided to keep out of his face and fall down his back. A molted green cloak hung off his shoulders which was seemingly held together by a small silver leaf broach. He had a bow slung over his shoulder and a sword on his waist. High brown leather boots crept up his shins before turning into gray pants of some kind.

I watched as my once captor gently laid down his bow and sword. Was he trying to gain my trust? A simple action such as he did could have fatal actions. Pondering this I barely caught the next words spoken.

"_Can you understand me little one? We mean you no harm." _his voice was just as pleasant on my ears as his companions. Sadly enough I could not understand them. Not moving or giving any indication of acknowledgment I waited for their move.

"_Perhaps, Legolas, he does not understand Sindarin. You have learned Westron from Aragorn have you not?"_I watched as my main focus shifted his attention to the other being before he nodded.

"Can you understand me now little one? We merely wish to help you." This tongue, while not as musical as the previous, I could understand. Nodding I saw a flicker of a smile on his face.

"Very well then. My name is Legolas, I hail from Murkwood. May I have your name?" his way of talking was fairly annoying. He thought he was speaking with a child, granted I look like one, yet I am not mentally a child. Dousing the rising anger before it could rage I dropped my arms slightly. Did I want to still be Naruto here? It didn't seem right to me, to carry the same name of one world over to this one.

"I have no name." I whispered before the sentence struck home. When I was known as Naruto I was nothing but a weapon. If I want to live a different life I could not have that name. If I want something different than before I cannot be the same person.

"Did your parents not name you? Surely they wouldn't let you be out here on your own either. Where are they?" His question blindsided me. I'd never been asked about my parents before. Rather it was always me asking about them. Slumping my shoulders I felt tears well in my eyes as a sniffle came from my nose.

"I don't have any." That one sentence broke the dam I had unconsciously built. The terrors of waking up in a new world, the loss of my last friend, everything in between that caused some negative emotion burst forth. In the end I found myself sobbing into the arms of my once captor and now seemingly companion, Legolas.

As I felt my body succumb to sleep I locked myself to Legolas's side. If he was going anywhere I didn't want to be left alone. Not like when I was a child nor when I had lost all of my friends. Perhaps it was childish but I simply did not care. He was the first person I'd met here already I was breaking Kyuu's rules.

"_Mayhap we should take the youngling to rest back in Murkwood? He could cause no trouble there. He would be safe as well, until we can get him home at least. Legolas?" _Feeling a pair of arms tighten around me and the shift of gravity, I never heard what my new acquaintance, friend, oh how I wished, said. I hope Kyuubi can forgive me this one infraction on his request. After all, I know nothing about this world he sent me to.

I apologize for any misspellings or errors on my part. This is my first LOTR/Naruto crossover. Also I am wondering if you guys have any ideas for his new name? I was thinking something elvish since it's so obvious that's what he is. Also 9 Favs and 11 Alerts?! you guys are awesome!

Simsaru: I'm really glad you find this story of might a good read, even if it has errors. I look forward to your opinions about it in the future =]

Kylevalheru: Sorry the chapters themselves are so short. I'm going to attempt to get the going about 5,000 words strong at some point. Until then I'll have to apologize. Also are you from Australia? Or is 'mate' just a quirk of yours?

Bashking: You said you wanted the next chapter? Well here you go. I hope you enjoy it as well as the last.

I forgot to put it in my Prolog but I dont own any characters or themes from Naruto or Lord of the rings.

ALSO! I might need some assistance with LOTR know how and such. Google can only provide so much intel!

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! see you next time!


	3. Name Poll!

In my story Wasted I am giving Naruto a new name, mainly because his name sounds nothing elvish to me. You can pick from the following or mail me your own and i'll put it in the poll. The names i'm getting are from a name generator, I know not original but it works okay? Here is the site if you wanted to look:

Amarthelon

Eryndir

Aegnir

Seregruthon

Thiadon

Cínir

Badhor

Gwendir


End file.
